ASO Animatronic Sing Off
by DiscordedAuthor
Summary: The Animatronics Are Put In A Tense Battle... Of Singing! (Rated T Just In Case)
1. A Strange Chat Before We Preform!

Discord: Hello Everyone! I'm Your Host! Discord!

Mangle: Host For What?

Discord: -_(\ I Was Getting To That! I'm Your Host For The ASO! Animatronic Sing Off!

Foxy: Arr Matey Me Not Here For Ye' Slang!

Discord: You've Got Quite The Slang Yourself...

Foxy O/O

Freddy: I Hate You...

Discord: Good!

Chica: I Don't Care As Long As I Have PIZZZZZZA! *munches cheesy pizza* :D

Discord: She Was The Easiest To Get In Here...

TFreddy: TChica? What About You?

TChica: Uhhh... *hides a cupcake behind her back*

Discord: Bonnie Was The Hardest... I Had To Knock Her Out... And Her Toy Form...

Bonnie: *wakes up* WHERE MY GUITAR AT I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK!

Discord: NO! POTENTIAL CONTROVERSY WEAPON! NO!

Bonnie: *lunges at discord*

Discord: *bonnie goes right through* THANKS AUTHOR!

DiscordedAuthor: NO PROB! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT HERE! EVEN CONTROL YOUR MINDS!

Bonnie: :O ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED IDIOTS! *snaps pictures and grabs camera* I HAVE THAT ON CAMERA!

DiiscordedAuthor: *wipes the cameras memory by simply typing on a kkeyboard*

Bonnie: HOLY! Wait... Could You Make Freddy Go On A Date With Me?

DiscordedAuthor: NO! Well I Could But I Wont!

Bonnie: ;-;

DiscordedAuthor: TIME TO END THIS NONSENSE! I'M OUT! *disappears*

Bonnie: Damn! That Was Cool!

Discord: Yeah, My Creator Is Awesome!

Bonnie: WHAA? YOUR CREATOR?

Discord: yep! She Made Me! I'm Essencially Her Minion!

Bonnie: O: I Thought You Were The Crazy OP One!

Discord" Time To End This Chapter For Now... Next Time We'll Have Someone Sing! Please Review And Leave Your Thooughts In There And What To Improve!


	2. Mangles Song!

Discord: AND WERE BACK!

Mangle: Who Goes First?

Discord: YOU!

Mangle: Oh God...

Discord: :D WERE READY TO BRING THE PAIN

Mangle: *grabs mic* I'm about to fall apart  
Already half way there  
So I guess that's a start

I'm just a children's toy  
For all the girls and boys  
To break me down and  
Put me back together  
Oh the joy

Now, I hang from all the wires and  
I swing on to  
Whoever's watching us  
On the nights so I can take  
A bite out of you

I don't like this

They all gave up  
On trying to  
Fix me every day

I may not have

A grudge against  
The one they hate  
But that will not stop me  
TODAY

Mangle: *deeper*  
The Mangle's out for you  
Take a bite out for you  
It's climbing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
It's not out for revenge  
Just wants to have some fun  
But Mangle's got some friends  
They're gonna get it done

Mangle:  
I am out for you  
Take a bite out for you  
I'm climbing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
I'm not for revenge  
Just wanna have some fun  
But I have got some friends  
They're gonna get it done

I don't like this

They all gave up  
On trying to  
Fix me every day

I may not have

A grudge against  
The one they hate  
But that will not stop me  
TODAY

Mangle: *deeper voice*  
The Mangle's out for you  
Take a bite out for you  
It's climbing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
It's not out for revenge  
Just wants to have some fun  
But Mangle's got some friends  
They're gonna get it done

Mangle:  
I wish  
I could know the way  
They feel about  
This bad man  
Who made them hurt  
All I want to do is  
Help all my friends out

I'm just  
A robot who can't feel  
(A robot who can't feel)  
The way my fox friend feels  
(The way my fox friend feels)  
Cause he's real  
(Cause he's real)  
He feels all of the pain  
(He feels all of the pain)  
I want to help them  
(I want to help them)  
Take it all away  
(Take it all away)

Mangle:  
I don't like this

They all gave up  
On trying to  
Fix me every day

I may not have

A grudge against  
The one they hate  
But that will not stop me  
TODAY

Mangle: *deeper voice*  
The Mangle's out for you  
Take a bite out for you  
It's climbing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
It's not out for revenge  
Just wants to have some fun  
But Mangle's got some friends  
They're gonna get it done

Mangle: *higher voice again*  
I am out for you  
Take a bite out for you  
I'm climbing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
I'm not for revenge  
Just wanna have some fun  
But I have got some friends  
They're gonna get it done

Gonna get it done

Discord: Wow! Emotional! And Long!

Foxy: Arr Lassie! Oil Runnin Down Me Face Right Now!

Discord: FOXY X MANGLE CONFIRMED!

Foxy: -_(\

Discord: THATS IT FOR NOW FOLKS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. Foxys Turn SO SHORT DOE!

Discord: WERE BACK! FOXY'S TURN!

Foxy: ...

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
Drink up me hearties yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Discord: Much Shorter Than Mangles... In This Round MANGLE WINS! I forgot to tell you that its the toys vs there counterpart for now... and Marionette vs bb! That's It For Now!

Mangle: We Probably Don't Even Have 100 words...

Discord: SHUT UP MANGLE

Mangle: ;-;


	4. TBonnie Takes A Turn!

Discord: TRYING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER QUICK SO SHUDDUP EVERYONE! EXCEPT TBonnie!

TBonnie: JEEZ! Anyway, We're waiting every night  
To finally roam and invite  
Newcomers to play with us  
For many years we've been here all alone

We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay

Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls  
Before we've lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987

Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's

We're really quite surprised  
We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job  
You should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more  
Maybe you've been in this place before  
We remember a face like yours  
You seem acquainted with those doors

Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls  
Who have lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987

Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's

Discord: GOOD EVERYBODY OUT!

 **Sorry About this chapter being so rushed, what do you expect if I get 4 chapters out in 1 night? But I Accidentaly Deleted This Then Got Really Mad. I Was Like :O "WHYY!" So, Soz!**


	5. Bonnie Has A Blast

Discord: WE ARE BACK! AND ITS BONNIES TURN!

Bonnie: Ok...

Discord: DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SING!

Bonnie: Fine.

Hello my friend  
Back so soon again ?  
It's seems to me that you like our company

You play again  
And it's usually me  
To be the first disturbing being  
That you see

They tore me apart  
They used me for parts  
They took away my face  
They took away my arm

No !  
It's just isn't fair  
The chicken and the bear  
Even the fox didn't go through  
What I had to bare  
My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
All I have is my guitar  
Let me play a song for you...

Now with red glowing eyes  
I'll be your demise  
As my endoskeletons decides ...

My name's Bonnie  
I'm the big purple bunny  
I play guitar in a band  
Don't you forget who I am ..

My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
It's shiny and brand new ..  
(Remix)

Now with red glowing eyes  
I'll be your demise  
As my endoskeletons decides ..

They tore me apart  
They used me for parts  
They took away my face  
They took away my arm

No !  
It's just isn't fair  
The chicken and the bear  
Even the fox didn't go through  
What I had to bare

My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
All I have is my guitar  
Let me play a song for you...

Hello my friend Back so soon again ? It's seems to me that you like our company You play again And it's usually me To be the first disturbing being That you see They tore me apart They used me for parts They took away my face They took away my arm No ! It's just isn't fair The chicken and the bear Even the fox didn't go through What I had to bare My replacement is blue It's got a latest tech too All I have is my guitar Let me play a song for you... Now with red glowing eyes I'll be your demise As my endoskeletons decides ... My name's Bonnie I'm the big purple bunny I play guitar in a band Don't you forget who I am .. My replacement is blue It's got a latest tech too It's shiny and brand new .. (Remix) Now with red glowing eyes I'll be your demise As my endoskeletons decides .. They tore me apart They used me for parts They took away my face They took away my arm No ! It's just isn't fair The chicken and the bear Even the fox didn't go through What I had to bare My replacement is blue It's got a latest tech too All I have is my guitar Let me play a song for you...

Discord: LONG SONG! WOO! I like it when its long. This is a good song! Bonnie Beats TBonnie!

TBonnie: ;-; WHY?

Bonnie: BOOOOOM

Discord: :D You Can't Sing The Same Song When Your Up Against Mangle!

Bonnie: Ah F-

DiscordL NOO

Bonnie: I Was Gonna Say Fine...

Discord: Oh... CYA NEXT TIME PEEPS

Discord: NO

Bonnie: FINE


	6. TFreddy Sings A Tune

Discord: WERE BACK WITH THE FAZBEARS! TFREDDY GOES FIRST!

TFreddy: I am the leader of the small crowd.  
Didn't want the part.  
but nobody would hear me out  
I hold the weight on both my shoulders  
my soul gets colder  
while we get older

I have to watch  
as all my friends break down  
While i have to plan our revenge  
Tell me what it's about.

I'm the one who has to ge my hands dirty  
Take it upon myself and make sure no one hurts me  
i'm no diffrent but the others they chose me

They call me Freddy so just follow my lead

They call me!  
My name is!

They call me!  
My name is!

I'm the one in your nightmares  
I'm the phantom you fear  
I'm the toy that comes alive in the night  
I'm the one behind the laughs you hear

I'm the one in your nightmares  
I'm the phantom you fear  
I'm the toy that comes alive in the night  
I'm the one behind the laughs you hear

I don't remeber why am i hear?  
All i knwo is vengeance  
All i know is the fear

Please,give me purpose  
I want to live  
Is this really how it ends?  
if i had a life to give

no,they can't see me like this  
I have to be strong to the end  
Whether or not i like my role  
I'm stuck and i have too seek our revenge!

They call me!  
My name is!

They call me!  
My name is!

I'm the one in your nightmares  
I'm the phantom you fear  
I'm the toy that comes alive in the night  
I'm the one behind the laughs you hear

I'm the one in your nightmares  
I'm the phantom you fear  
I'm the toy that comes alive in the night  
I'm the one behind the laughs you hear

Discord: Cool! And We're Wrapped Up For Now I Guess!


	7. Freddy Has Some Fun

Discord: WERE BACK! ITS FREDDYS TURN!

Freddy: Uh... Here we are

back again

For what may be

A bitter end

everything comes down to this

No more games

I need the truth

Please, no more lying from you

I know it's what you like to do

Well, I say

Thorow it all away

They'll never find me out

Or how i came to be

Somes things, I think

Are better left unseen

Is this the truth?

Or is this just me?

Tell me why we are here

'Cause our demise is finally here

I think it's too late to go back

I think it's too late for my friends

Everything's fading away

As all things come to an end

Oh, this can't be right!

And this isn't fair!

Aren't we supposed to know

by now the things you try to hide?

The who, the what, and where?

I fell lost

I need some answers

Why does it have to end like this?

Can't we go any faster, end...

Tell me why we are here

'Cause our demise is finally here

I think it's too late to go back

I think it's too late for my friends

Everything's fading away

As all things come to an end

Now...

It's too late

I guess i'll accept my fate

To run around hopeless in dark

And build upon all of this hate

I think it's too late to go back

I think it's too late for my friends

Everything's fading away

As all things come to an end.

Discord: Good Song!

Freddy: Thanks!

Discord: FREDDY WINS!

TFreddy: Damn!

Discord: CYA NEXT ROUND WITH THE CHICKENS!


	8. TChica Sings

Discord: HERE WE ARE WITH THE CHICKENS!

TChica: Slightly Rude...

Discord: TChica Goes First! Cause Chicas Uglier!

Chica: ;-;

Discord: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

TChica: Ok... Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flag and dye my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Discord: FIRST NON-FNAF SONG YET! WOO!

DiscordedAuthor: Hows Everything Comin Discord?

Discord: Great! The Last One Too Sing Is On Next!

DiscordedAuthor: Who? I Know, You Forgot 2!

Discord: Your Right... Marionette And BB

DiscordedAuthor: Yep! Anway We Are Out! See Ya Later!


	9. Chica has a nightmare

Chica: MY TURN!

Discord: EVER SINCE NOW I WAS THE FIRST TO CHAT! *slaps chica* RESTART INTRO!

Chica: OW!

Discord: WELCOME T-

Chica: MY TURN EVERYONE SHUT UP! Just sleep  
Just dream  
Just sleep  
Just dream

Just sleep  
Just dream

In the back of my mind  
I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time  
But I couldn't see  
The monster was me  
And no one heard our cries

Now I've run out of tears  
The time has come for me to disappear  
Get me out of this mess  
And away from this stress  
Set me free so I can rest

We're only kids who lost our way  
But if we wait long enough  
We will be saved  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
This isn't fair  
No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly  
But our souls are trapped inside  
It's not a game  
Not to blame  
We're forced to hide  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
It's only a nightmare  
And soon we'll be set free  
And soon we'll be set free

And I've been crying out for help  
I know I bite but I mean well  
Can you see my disguise  
I'm different inside  
Can you break this spell

And all the ghosts from before  
They're knocking and they're breaking down your door  
So please set us free  
Now you have the key  
Because I can't take the pain no more  
No more

We're only kids who lost our way  
But if we wait long enough  
We will be saved  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
This isn't fair  
No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly  
But our souls are trapped inside  
It's not a game  
Not to blame  
We're forced to hide  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
It's only a nightmare  
And soon we'll be set free

We're only kids who lost our way  
But if we wait long enough  
We will be saved  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
This isn't fair  
No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly  
But our souls are trapped inside  
It's not a game  
Not to blame  
We're forced to hide  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
It's only a nightmare  
And soon we'll be set free

Discord: You Sung A Song Meant For Nightmare Animatronics But Ok xD

Chica: YEP

Discord: Next Round We'll Be With The Humanoid Animtronics! AKA The Puppet And BB


	10. Puppet Sings His Song!

Discord: HELLO EVEERYONE AND I AM HERE WITH OUR HUMANOID FREINDS! AND I FORGOT TO TELL YOU LAST ROUND CHICA WON!

Puppet: I Hate You... No Presents For You

BB: You Took Away My Baloon!

Discord: You'll Have It Back After You Sing...

Puppet: Who Sings Now?

Discord: YOU

Puppet: Ok, Taken way too soon  
I'm not at all what used to be  
Shifting in a box  
The past is nothing more than just a dream  
Now I hear the call of evil growing once again  
I'm powerless to change your fates  
But in the end I'll shelter you my friends

Tonight we roam & If they listen really close  
They can hear us sing our song  
And I can't give you back the things you had  
But you don't have to do this on your own  
Even if you're never coming home  
You're not alone  
You're not alone

In our own little world  
Forever lost to passing time  
No one knows what its like  
To wear a mask that you are trapped inside  
One day the purple clouds  
That hover over us will fade  
Then we'll be free to cut the strings  
To wipe the tears but now we walk in chains

Tonight we roam & If they listen really close  
They can hear us sing our song  
And I can't give you back the things you had  
But you don't have to do this on your own  
Even if you're never coming home  
You're not alone  
You're not alone

Discord: Weird Song... WHO CARES! BB'S NEXT ROUND!


	11. BB Sings

Discord: WE ARE BACK AND ITS BBS TIME TO SHINE! GO BB! *mumbles* I hate bb...

BB: OK! So many years, so many dark memories,  
so many fears we've now put, to ease  
Pain makes you do things, you never, knew you, could do  
Is this all real?  
Or just deja vu?~

But now the party's over...  
Now the guests are gone...  
It's already past our bedtime...  
It's already almost dawn...

 _Just like balloons, we soar on our own,  
Finally free from the pain of our home!  
And just like balloons that no one will hold,  
free from the truth,  
that no one will know... (No one will know...)_

Just little children, not at all strange  
Until the lights went out,  
 **and everything changed**  
Alone and afraid,  
for oh, so long  
Wondering what, did we do wrong?~

'Cause now the party's over,  
and everyone is red  
I feel sick to my stomach...  
...Or am I sick in the head?

 _Just like balloons, we soar on our own,  
Finally free from the pain of our home!  
And just like balloons, that no one will hold,  
Free from the truth,  
that no one will know (No one will know, oh oh, oh)  
(No one will know, oh)  
(No one will kno-o-o-ow, oh oh, oh...)_

All of the pain...  
...Far in the past...  
...Yet echoes of screams...  
...Forever will last!~

 _Just like balloons, we soar on our own,  
Finally free from the pain of our home!  
And just like balloons, that no one will hold,  
Free from the truth,  
that no... one... knows~ (no one knows...)_

Discord: GOOD! Though I'm Sorry BB, But Marionette wins this round!

BB: ;-;

Discord: Next Round Mangle And TBonnie Go Up Against Each Other!


	12. Mangles Round 2

Discord: We are back with our first 2 round winners!

Mangle: YAY!

TBonnie: YAY!

Discord: Because Mangle Won First Mangle Goes First!

Mangle: Ok,  
We're back  
Revamped  
The madness never ends  
We're not  
Alone  
This time we've brought some friends  
No doors  
No hope  
But you keep coming back  
But if it's what you want  
You can be just like us

It's what we're made to do  
You act like we're to blame  
Wear a mask to hide yourself  
When really it makes us the same  
A couple hours but it's feelin' like days  
Now you're runnin' out of power  
Leave you mangled and winding away

Step one  
Check lights  
And empty out the hall  
Did you  
Hear that?  
There's bangin' in the walls  
Enjoy your  
New job  
Cause it might be your last  
If you find it's 6 AM  
We'll see you tomorrow

It's what we're made to do  
You act like we're to blame  
Wear a mask to hide yourself  
When really it makes us the same  
A couple hours but it's feelin' like days  
Now you're runnin' out of power  
Leave you mangled and winding away

It's what we're made to do  
You act like we're to blame  
Wear a mask to hide yourself  
When really it makes us the same  
A couple hours but it's feelin' like days  
Now you're runnin' out of power  
Leave you mangled and winding away

Discord: GOOD! I LOVE THIS SONG! CYA ALL NEXT ROUND!


	13. Bonnie takes her second round!

Discord: WEEERRREEE BAAAAACCCKKKK! BOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIIIIEEEEEESSSSS TTTTTTUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNNN!

Mangle: Are you alright?

Discord: PRRROOOOOOBBAAAAAABBBLLLLLYYYY NNNNOOOOOOTTT!

Bonnie: o.o Lets try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and were so sorry if we give you all a little fright, were not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!Lets try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and were so sorry if we give you all a little fright, were not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! Hey there how ya doin' nice to meet you are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before it's nice to see new faces around! And if you'd like it I could give a tour, of our enchanted wonderland new & improved without the doors! There's no escape but then who would want to leave? It's a fantastical paradise & it's not make believe! I'm so glad to have another member of the band your one of us now so let me take you by the hand! BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY? WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE, IT'S A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY, MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS, IT'S TIME TO INVESTIGATE WHATS UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS! Lets try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and were so sorry if we give you all a little fright, were not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! Lets try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and were so sorry if we give you all a little fright, were not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! (If you survive the night, Oh I'll take it away, to our enchanted land of play!) forgive me for being suspicious mischiefs not on my brain, were programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe! It's not that we don't trust you, (we love you too!) it's just that, here at Freddie's we have a few rules! AND IF YOU BREAK THEM WE'LL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS, AND WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU & REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS! Now you wouldn't want that, & frankly neither would I, but sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy! IN THIS WORLD WE PLAY, WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY, & WE WILL THROW A MOST ELECTRIFYING SOIRE'E! FORMAL ATTIRE WAS REQUIRED FOR YOU TO TAKE PART! YOU HAVE SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS REMOVING BEFORE WE START! Lets try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and were so sorry if we give you all a little fright, were not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! Lets try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and were so sorry if we give you all a little fright, were not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! Lets try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright, were not so scary if you see us in the daylight, were not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy if you survive the night! Lets try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and were so sorry if we give you all a little fright, were not so scary if you see us in the day light, You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! I'm sure you'll survive! Just don't break the rules, & play nice! And I'm sure we'll all get along, we'll be the best of freinds, forever.

Discord: THHHAAAAAAAAATTT WWAAAAAAASSSSS LLLOOOOONNNNGGGG!

MAAANNNNGGGGLLLLLEEEE WWWWWWIIIIIINNNNNNSSSSS!

Mangle: yay!


End file.
